


Let's Bake!

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baking, Non-Sexual Age Play, idk what to tag man im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Character B is cooking/baking and A wants to help!Crowley helps Aziraphale bake.Day 1 of Regressuary 2020
Series: regressuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Let's Bake!

**Author's Note:**

> look at me posting. first thing in 2020. if y'all are curious about the prompts i'm doing here's my prompt list: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020  
> also, i'm not doing every day. i tried, but i got busy, so i'm only doing a few days. i will post them with the corresponding day, though. and feel free to comment here or on my tumblr for requests for day 29. maybe i'll even do some requests on the days i don't have a prompt written (so far i have days 1-3, 6, 7, 9, and am working on 12, also wanna do 15...that's as far as i know but its early in the month and i'm off most next week)  
> enough rambling. happy february, happy 2020, goodnight, i sleep now

Crowley had never been into baking much. Aziraphale on the other hand loved baking! Aziraphale loved trying new recipes. Their home constantly smelled like some sort of sweet treat. Not that Crowley was complaining. He didn't eat much, but it smelled nice and it made Aziraphale happy. Occasionally he’d even try to help out. Aziraphale always gave him the easy tasks and he enjoyed spending time with the angel.

Crowley was coloring a picture for Aziraphale in the bedroom. It was a picture of a dragon. He used all different colors and was really proud of it when he finished! He got up and made his way to the kitchen so he could show his angel the picture. Aziraphale had his apron on and was stood at the sink, washing his hands after cracking eggs into a bowl.

“What are you making?” Crowley asked.

“Hello, dear! I’m making pumpkin apple streusel muffins!”

Crowley didn’t know what a streusel was, but he loved pumpkin and muffins! Apples were good too sometimes, as long as the peel was off.

“Can I help?”

Aziraphale smiled at the demon. “Of course you can! You should change your shirt first so you don’t ruin that one. Let me go find your painting shirt.”

Crowley put his picture down on the dining table and followed Aziraphale to the bedroom. Once he was changed out of his octopus shirt, he was ready to bake. 

“So what can I do?”

“Hmm. Why don’t you measure out a cup of flour while I prepare the apples? You’ll have to get the flour out of the cabinet.”

Crowley was happy to help measure everything out and pour it into the bowls while Aziraphale did everything else.

“Is it ready now?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale had just put the muffin tin into the oven. He hadn’t even set the timer yet.

“Not yet, love,” Aziraphale said, smiling. “It has to cook first and then we have to let it cool off so we don’t burn our mouths! Why don’t we go paint something while we wait? You already have your shirt on.”

“Okay,” Crowley agreed. “Oh! I colored this for you, Zee.” Crowley gave the angel his dragon picture.

“This is beautiful, dear! May I hang it up on the refrigerator?”

Crowley nodded, beaming. “Yeah. And then let’s paint something together!”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Crowley. By the time we’re finished with the painting the muffins should be finished. Are you going to try one?”

“A little piece.”

“Excellent. A chef should always taste his work! His cooking, that is. Please do not put the paint in your mouth.”

Crowley flicked his tongue out playfully at his angel.


End file.
